


Addict

by MrsMollyH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Knifeplay, M/M, Season/Series 10, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMollyH/pseuds/MrsMollyH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam falls victim to the lure of Dean's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addict

Sam needed Dean, eyes black like the hilt of a carving knife, chiding him. Sam, fucking up into Dean’s heat, holding the knife to his throat, and Dean mocking him—”Do it, Sam,” his tongue heavy behind white teeth, “Do it, bitch.”

Sam presses harder, coaxing a thin line of red from his brother’s throat, then fucks into Dean with more vigor, his thrusts losing their rhythm at the sight of the wound. Sam falls to Dean’s throat, licking and sucking the blood away until he comes, hard and hot and white inside his brother, while Dean laughs at his weakness, eyes glimmering black.


End file.
